Vie de Chats
by The Emily's
Summary: Le décor se situe lorsque le Canada et les Etats-Unis font toujours partie des colonies britanniques. Angleterre vient de rentrer voir ses deux petits frères , mais Alfred et Matthew semblent vouloir lui cacher un petit quelque chose. Présence de la Face Family (bien que France n'apparaisse qu'au troisième chapitre) et importance de l'univers de Nekotalia.
1. Chapitre 1

_Et oui, j'entame une nouvelle fiction, toujours sur la Face family que j'affectionne vraiment. Je pense que l'esprit de "La Naissance du Sirop d'érable" va se retrouver dans celle-ci, du moins j'espère ~_

_L'univers de Nekotalia sera retrouvé, et c'est ici ma propre interprétation. _

_En tout cas, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, en espérant que cette nouvelle fanfiction va vous plaire, et au passage, Joyeux Noël à vous tous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !_

_Et voilà ~_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- Shht, fais moins de bruit, Maffew !  
- C'est toi qui fais le plus de bruit, tu sais ...

Deux petites formes essayaient d'entrer dans la grande maison le plus discrètement possible. L'adulte qu'ils attendaient souvent ne venait pas souvent, mais il fallait qu'il soit là le seul jour où ils avaient quelque chose à cacher. Pas de veine.

- T'es sûr qu'Arthur est là ? Interrogea un petit garçon aux cheveux de blé avec une petite boucle.  
- On nous a dit que son navire était arrivé, donc y'a de grandes chances ! S'exclama son interlocuteur.

Les deux jeunes garçons se ressemblaient fortement, leurs cheveux étant de même couleur, ne se différenciant que par la bouclette chez l'un qui se traduisait par une mèche rebelle chez l'autre. Les yeux du premiers tournaient vers une couleur violette et une expression calme alors que le second arborait des iris bleus azurées. Dans les deux cas, les couleurs étaient magnifiques, mais elles reflétaient tellement de différences ! Leurs visages étaient quasiment les mêmes, aussi. La même petite bouille d'enfant, même si l'un paraissait plutôt inquiet alors que l'autre semblait d'attaque.

Les deux garçons longeaient les murs de la grande habitation dans laquelle ils vivaient ensemble parfois. N'étant pas originaire du même pays _-étant eux-même ces pays d'ailleurs-_ ils ne vivaient pas toujours ensemble, mais étant frère, ils se rendaient visite fréquemment. Le petit rebelle représentait la colonie américaine, ce qui se traduisait chez lui par une attitude légèrement _-?-_ capricieuse et un goût prononcé pour les jeux de héros. Le plus discret aux yeux violet était son voisin du nord, la colonie canadienne chez qui la sirop d'érable représentait le Graal ultime, et les ours blancs, les meilleurs amis du monde. Son origine en tant que colonie était française, mais il dut devenir une colonie britannique il y a peu de temps. Certes, il avait été triste de quitter son premier tuteur, mais retrouver son frère aîné déjà colonie britannique le consolait légèrement.

- Pourquoi vous vous cachez ? Fit une voix d'homme adulte juste derrière les deux enfants.

Les deux enfants hurlèrent de terreur. Exactement la personne qu'ils voulaient toujours voir ... sauf à ce moment précis.

- Engwand ! S'écria la nation américaine en cachant quelque chose dans son dos avant d'être imité par son frère cadet.  
- On ne t'attendait pas si tôt ... Murmura le Canada pour faire comme si de rien n'était.  
- Je vous ais envoyé une lettre pour vous dire que j'arrivais, non ?

Engwand, ou plutôt Angleterre, si on le prononce correctement, ou encore L'Empire Britannique, si l'on tient en compte sa position actuelle dans le classement mondial, ne donnait pas l'image que ce titre sous-entendait en vêtements civils. Il portait une simple chemise blanche et tenait sa veste à la main. Le beau temps chez sa colonie américaine le surprenait toujours, surtout en comparaison avec son habituelle pluie diluvienne. Ce n'est pas à Londres qu'il avait le droit à un soleil pareil.

- Oui, mais tu arrives toujours en retard à tes promesses ! S'exclama la colonie américaine en gonflant les joues.  
- Ah, désolé, désolé, s'excusa l'Angleterre en ébouriffant les cheveux dorés des ses deux colonies. Mais si vous me disiez plutôt ce que vous me cachez, tous les deux, hein ?

Même si son apparence ne correspondait pas à son statut de plus grand empire mondial actuel, et bien qu'Angleterre soit du genre maladroit en général, il n'en reste par moins l'Empire Britannique. Et ce n'était pas un enfant comme America qui allait parvenir à lui cacher quelque chose. Même son frère canadien y arriverait plus facilement.

- On te cache rien ! S'exclamèrent les deux enfants en une seule voix.  
- C'est cela, oui, répondit l'Angleterre en s'accroupissant face aux deux enfants, peu convaincu.  
- Mais c'est vrai ! Cria America, toujours les mains dans le dos.  
- Si c'était le cas, tu m'aurais déjà agrippé la jambe pour me montrer tout ce que tu as fait pendant que je n'étais pas là, soupira l'Empire.

L'enfant tourna la tête, ne voulant s'avouer vaincu. S'il était décidé à ne rien dire, il pouvait garder le silence ... un peu plus de cinq minutes, en tout cas. Face à l'attitude buttée de sa colonie et au visage inquiet du canadien, l'adulte sourit et ses yeux verts émeraudes eurent une teinte d'amusement. Ces deux enfants étaient de vrais trésors, il les chérissait plus que tout au monde.

- Montrez-moi vos mains, tous les deux ! Ordonna-t-il en fronçant ses épais sourcils tout en gardant un sourire leur prouvant qu'il n'était pas fâché.  
- Mais ... Marmonna Canada peu convaincu, les mains encore derrière le dos et son ours blanc Kumajirô assis à côté de lui.  
- Mais tu seras pas d'accord ! Cria America.

Angleterre eut un air surprit, avant de donner une pichenette sur le front de l'américain.

- C'est à moi de voir si je suis d'accord ou non, et pour ça, je dois savoir de quoi il est sujet, tu ne crois pas ?

America bouda pendant encore deux minutes avant d'accepter, et de montrer ce qu'il cachait dans son dos. Canada en fit alors de même.

- Miaw !

Deux chatons au pelage blanc chantilly miaulaient, l'un de façon beaucoup plus bruyante que l'autre. C'était celui dans les mains du petit américain qui était si bruyant. Une de ses mèches de poils restait rebelle sur sa petite tête de bébé chat, ses petits yeux reflétait le ciel sans nuage et son cou était entouré d'une espèce de crinière noire très soyeuse, de la même couleur que sa longue queue féline et du bout de ses pattes tandis que tout le reste de son corps était recouvert de cette fourrure blanche. Le second félin semblait du même âge et sa fourrure était presque la même, peut-être juste d'un blanc plus pur encore, propre comme de la neige en hiver dans les contrées nordiques. La petite mèche se retrouvait ondulée, presque bouclée ce qui contrastait avec l'aspect lisse et soyeux du reste de son poil. Il arborait, comme le premier, une espèce de crinière mais de couleur crème comme le long de sa queue. Ses yeux étaient d'un violet profond, et ses petites pattes donnaient l'impression d'être de petites chaussettes.

- Ils sont mignons, hein ? Fit le Canada en se rendant compte de la petite lueur dans les yeux de leur tuteur en apercevant les chatons.  
- On les a sauvé ! S'exclama l'Amérique en commençant à compter leurs exploits. Quand je suis allé chercher Maffew pour qu'on aille t'attendre au quai, on les a trouvé dans une ruelle en train de miauler, et y'avait des chats des rues qui les rejetaient ! On les a récupéré avant qu'ils se fassent attaquer, tels des héros !  
- Alfred voulait envoyer des bâtons et des cailloux aux autres chats, ajouta Matthew.  
- Ils le méritaient, ces sales bêtes !  
- Et vous les avait ramené ici, finit l'Angleterre un peu touché.

Les deux petites bêtes semblaient un peu chamboulé du nouvel endroit dans lequel ils étaient, tournant leurs petits museaux roses vers lui, puis vers les deux frères. Ceux-ci demandèrent alors d'une même voix suppliante :

- On peut les garder, _please_ ?!

Angleterre n'était pas tout à fait convaincu. S'occuper de chats était une responsabilité à assumer, et il n'était toujours par là pour veiller que ses deux colonies s'attelait à cette tâche convenablement. Et il suffisait de voir de quelle manière America portait son chaton pour voir qu'il devait apprendre à en prendre soin.

- On s'en occupera ! Continua d'ailleurs l'américain.  
- Tu seras fier de nous, promis ! Ajouta Matthew.

Ils lui firent tout deux leurs regards de chiots abandonnés sur le bord de l'autoroute. Quant aux deux chatons, on ignore par quel miracle ils semblaient avoir comprit la situation puisqu'ils lui firent aussi les yeux de Bambi. Cette attaque était déjà difficile à encaisser, mais multipliée par quatre, même le grand Empire Britannique ne pouvait résister. Et puis, ça leur ferait des compagnons de jeux lorsqu'il devait s'absenter trop longtemps, ils seraient un peu moins seuls.

- Je n'ai jamais dit non, fit simplement l'adulte. Si vous vous en occupez, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

Tout en disant ça, il retourna le pauvre chaton qui était dans les bras d'America pour que celui se retrouve la tête à l'endroit. Un troisième félin sortit de derrière les murs, signalant sa présence à son maître d'un miaulement particulier. En tournant la tête vers le son, Angleterre sourit.

- De toute façon, je ne peux pas vous l'interdire alors que j'ai aussi un chat, alors c'est d'accord.

Les deux petits eurent un air rassuré et un regard étincelant. Rien que pour ça, Angleterre fut convaincu d'avoir prit la bonne décision. Il tendait la main vers le troisième félin, et lui intima de venir.

- Viens par là, Phoenix.

Le félin dénommé Phoenix était un chat écossais, aux oreilles repliées. Son pelage était d'une couleur blanche soyeuse sur laquelle on reconnaissait deux tâches orangés : l'une sur la moitié gauche de son museau recouvrant son oreille, l'autre tout le long de sa longue queue. Deux pupilles vertes de jade brillaient de curiosité sur son visage. Il s'approcha à pas de velours vers son maître et jeta un œil vers les deux petites trouvailles. Pendant que les chats faisaient connaissances de leurs côtés, Angleterre interrogea les deux enfants.

- Vous leur avez trouvé des noms ?

Les deux enfants se regardèrent un instant. En toute honnêteté, aucun des deux n'y avait pensé, mais America trouva vite une réponse.

- Le mien, je pourrais l'appeler Captain America ou Supercat, non ?!  
- Pardon ?

Angleterre parut s'étrangler. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas être surprit de sa colonie passionnée de héros, mais il se faisait toujours avoir. Même le petit frère du concerné paraissait légèrement agacé. Seul le chat avait tourné la tête vers son nouveau maître avec un regard brillant. Les propositions lui plaisaient bien.

- Tu devrais trouver un nom plus court, si tu veux qu'il s'en souvienne, America. Ces deux là sont trop longs, ne dépasse pas deux syllabes.

America s'assied, et ferma les yeux mimant la profonde réflexion. Comme son maître paraissait bizarre selon lui, le petit animal lui adressa un petit coup de patte pour le sortir de cette stupeur. Aussitôt, l'américain se réveilla avec une semi-réponse.

- Et toi, Engwand, comment tu as trouvé le nom de ton chat ?  
- Phoenix ?

En entendant son nom, le félin se retourna vers son maître en tournant la tête sur le côté. Matthew semblait intéressé par la réponse, lui aussi.

- Je cherchais un nom qui représentait la culture de ma nation, tout simplement. Et tu sais que je suis le plus grand spécialiste de la magie d'où l'oiseau immortel, expliqua Angleterre.

Le chat semblait approuver.

- Scotland a appelé le sien Lockness, par exemple, et l'autre _bloody frog_ a nommé le sac à puces qui lui sert de compagnon, Merlin.

À l'évocation de son ancien tuteur, le visage de Canada s'était un peu attristé. Se rendant compte de son erreur, Angleterre lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Quand à Phoenix, ses yeux verts semblait vouloir du sang à la seule évocation de Merlin. Bien sûr, Angleterre ne précisera jamais que son rival de toujours avait choisi ce nom en face de lui, sur un coup de tête, pour narguer, lui et la légende d'Excalibur et du Roi Arthur.

- Alors, commença America en se relevant et en prenant son chaton dans les mains et en le mettant plus haut que tout le monde, toi, tu t'appelleras "Hero" ! C'est en deux syllabes, non ? Et ça correspond bien à chez moi !

Comme c'était étonnant. Déjà America portait Hero haut dans les airs comme si celui-ci volait. Angleterre voulut l'en empêcher, persuadé que c'était mauvais pour un chaton aussi jeune, mais l'animal semblait s'amuser. Le petit américain finit tout de même par se calmer et fixa son jeune frère.

- Et toi, Maffew, comment tu l'appelles ?  
- Hein ?

Matthew hésitait. S'ennuyant subitement, son voisin du Sud finit par s'asseoir contre le mur, Hero sur les genoux qui essayait d'attraper sa mèche rebelle de ses petites pattes. Angleterre s'accroupit à côté, attendant une réponse de sa colonie canadienne.

- Je sais pas trop, avoua-t-il. J'y ait pas réfléchit.

Il regarda son chaton d'un air désolé, comme s'il voulait s'excuser de ne pas lui trouver de prénom convenable. Le félin s'excusa à son tour de lui poser un problème en lui donnant un petit coup de langue hésitant sur le visage. L'Empire Britannique semblait fondre face à un spectacle aussi attendrissant, au contraire d'America qui en avait marre d'attendre.

- Bon, et ben il s'appellera Robin, alors !  
- Hein ?! S'écria le Canada soudainement inquiet que son frère décide pour lui.  
- Et pourquoi ça, interrogea leur tuteur d'un air amusé.  
- C'est un nom d'assistant de héros, ce sera le faire-valoir, le second d'Hero ! Comme l'est Maffew pour moi !  
- Mais je ne veux pas être ton second ! S'exclama le concerné outré.

Et les deux enfants commencèrent à se disputer. Comprenant la situation, Hero descendit des genoux de son nouveau maître et se dirigea vers son petit frère, et lui tira une oreille de ses tout petits crocs. Le chaton gémit, et Matthew le prit dans ses bras pour le protéger de ce fauve.

- En plus, ton héros est du côté des méchants ! Fit-il justement remarquer.  
- C'est pas vrai ! Cria America vexé dans son amour propre.

Comme Hero tirait comme il pouvait sur les vêtement de Matthew en miaulant pour récupérer son compagnon de jeu, qui lui se terrait dans les bras de son nouveau petit maître, Phoenix intervînt et récupéra Hero par la peau du cou, comme le font tous les chats, avec déjà un certain instinct d'aîné. Le chaton hyperactif se calma un peu.

- Je veux pas que ce soit ton faire-valoir, se mit à pleurnicher la toute petite _-enfin, pas géographiquement-_ future nation canadienne.

Comme America bouda et que Canada avait quelques larmes aux yeux, Angleterre se sentit obligé d'intervenir. Il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit américain pour lui remonter le moral et sécha les larmes du cadet en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Et si tu lui trouvais un nom, Matthew ? Ça empêchera ton frère de le faire, non ?  
- Moui, marmonna-t-il en français comme à chaque fois que les larmes lui venaient.

Angleterre déposa la colonie, qui elle-même déposa le chaton face à lui. America continuait de bouder, jaloux de cette soudaine attention pour son frère et surtout vexé d'avoir le rôle du méchant. Son tuteur tenta de le réconforter en lui caressant les cheveux une nouvelle fois. De son côté, Matthew était en intense réflexion.

- Une spécificité de chez moi, une fierté nationale, réfléchit-il pour lui-même.

Puis la solution lui vînt comme un coup de foudre, et il s'écria fier de lui-même avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Mapple !

Au final, c'était aussi prévisible que le héros d'America.

- Tu peux pas, Mattie ! S'écria l'américain. Si tu l'appelles comme ça, tu vas finir par le manger !  
- Mais les chats, ça se mange pas ! Cria le concerné.

Les deux petites colonies recommencèrent à hausser le ton, avant que leur aîné ne les interrompe.

- Demande au concerné si ça lui va, c'est son avis qui prédomine, non ? Fit-il remarquer.

Aussitôt, le Canada s'agenouilla face au chaton qui l'observait de ses petits yeux violets. Lorsque l'enfant lui demanda si "Mapple" lui correspondait comme nom, ces petites prunelles se mirent à briller, et lorsque Matthew lui caressa la tête, le chaton se mit à ronronner affectueusement.

- Il est d'accord, comprit l'aîné.  
- Pourtant, Robin c'est plus classe, marmonna l'américain de son côté.

C'est ainsi que les deux chatons devinrent à la charge des deux petites colonies. Ce qui allait être intéressant par la suite, c'est qu'à force de les observer et de grandir avec ces enfants, ils allaient en obtenir leurs caractères, leurs mimiques et leurs façons d'être sans même que leurs maitres respectifs ne s'en rendent compte.

Il suffisait pourtant de voir la quantité de nourriture que pouvait avaler Hero.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonsoir, et bonne année 2014 à tous dans deux heures !_

_Voilà pour ceux que ça pourrait éventuellement intéresser le chapitre 2 de Vie de Chats, les aventures la Neko!Face Family aux côtés deux leurs nations respectives._

_Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser auprès de KsoMendokze car je t'avais promis que France apparaîtrais dès le second chapitre, et je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse, en revanche je te jure qu'il sera là au chapitre 3 ! Pour combler son absence, beaucoup de petits clins d'œils lui sont dédiés, car oui, sans lui, il manque quelque chose !_

_Je tiens au passage à vous remercier, KsoMendokze et Dragonna pour vos reviews très encourageantes !_

_Ah, et suivant tes conseils, Dragonna, j'ai bien fini par modifier les noms des compagnons à quatre pattes d'Arthur et Francis, passant de Sherlock à Phoenix et de Napoléon à Merlin, encore merci pour tes idées !_

_Sinon, le chapitre 3 est presque terminé, j'essaierais de le poster au plus tôt, peut-être même demain pour cette nouvelle année !_

_Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce second chapitre vous plaira ~_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La nourriture d'Angleterre était loin d'être la meilleure au monde. Au contraire, c'était certainement la pire. Pourtant, ça n'empêchait pas America de se goinfrer et de manger pour dix. En tant que frère aîné de la colonie, l'île britannique se devait pourtant de faire en sorte que celle-ci soit raisonnable. Pourtant sa fierté d'Empire l'en empêchait, trop fier que quelqu'un apprécie sa cuisine pour la première fois de son existence. Canada au contraire, ayant goûter à la fabuleuse cuisine française dans sa tendre enfance, avait suffisamment de goût pour faire la moue face à son assiette.

Étonnamment, ce comportement se retrouvait sur leurs félins. Certes, les deux chatons étaient trop jeunes pour les croquettes et devaient se contenter de lait maternisé, mais ce glouton de Hero buvait dix fois sa part alors que Mapple reniflait la sienne et lapait quelques gouttes avant d'avoir suffisamment confiance pour boire.

Et tous le long de la journée, Hero tirait son maitre par le bas de ses vêtements vers la cuisine pour une ration supplémentaire.

- Je crois qu'il m'aime bien ! Concluait le concerné.  
- Je crois plutôt qu'il attend quelque chose de toi, fit discrètement son petit frère sans se douter d'à quel point il avait raison.

Angleterre sourit. Depuis que les chatons s'étaient "incrustés" dans la vie de ses deux colonies, il y avait beaucoup à faire. Pour les petits humains comme pour les félins. Phoenix regardait les nouveaux matous avec un regard doux.

On revient quelques jours plus tôt.

Son maître avait proposé à ses deux cadets de faire un tour dans les magasins d'America _-puisqu'ils étaient chez lui-_ afin de trouver ce qu'il leur fallait et ils s'étaient rendus sur les lieux.

On devinait alors que ce _bloody frog _qu'était France avait élevé Canada pendant un moment et était resté un peu trop longtemps chez America puisque ces deux là avait hérité de son goût pour le shopping : leurs yeux brillaient dans les magasins ... au grand damne de l'Empire Britannique contraint de jouer les baby-sitter avec les deux enfants. Quoiqu'il devait se l'avouer, c'était amusant.

- On doit trouver quoi ? Avait demandé Matthew en cherchant à cacher son enthousiasme.  
- Le nécessaire.

Ils commencèrent par le plus léger afin de ne pas être trop encombré par la suite. Par conséquent, le rayon jeu. En rentrant, Angleterre se demanda si ça avait réellement été une bonne idée d'emmener les boules de poils avec eux. Après tout, Hero avait sauté des bras de son petit maître pour se jeter sur un jouet qui couine en forme de steak. Le chat typiquement américain, quoi ! Le choix ne fut pas des plus difficile pour lui.

- Il a bon goût ! S'exclama son maître avant de goûter le jouet en plastique.

Il fit une mine dégoutée.

- Bon d'accord, j'ai rien dit !

Angleterre allait se frapper la tête contre un mur. Pour son compagnon à quatre pattes, Matthew lui choisit une petite peluche en forme d'ourson pour lui faire les griffes. Ils durent ensuite choisir les paniers car les animaux étaient trop jeunes pour se contenter d'un coussin, c'était évident. Ils finirent par le rayon nourriture.

En premier lieu, l'aîné expliqua la raison pour laquelle ils devaient prendre du lait maternisé pour les chatons, ceux-ci ne digérant pas le lait de vache et étant trop jeune pour toute autre nourriture. Quoique, l'appétit de Hero le ferait presque douter quand à ce fait.

- C'est nul, bouda America.  
- De quoi ? Demanda son jumeau sans comprendre la déception de l'hyperactif américain.  
- Ah, réfléchit deux minutes, Maffew ! S'écria celui-ci _-trop bruyamment selon leur tuteur-_. Tu t'imagines ne manger que du lait, toi ?!

La colonie canadienne évita de préciser que connaissant les caractéristiques peu communes de la nourriture anglaise, il était prêt à réduire son régime pour ne plus boire que du lait et du sirop d'érable, mais il ne le fit pas. Évidemment, cette remarque vexerait l'Empire, surtout s'il lui rappelait sans le vouloir que son palais s'était habitué à la délicate cuisine française.

- J'ai de la peine pour eux, marmonna Alfred.

Cette fois, Matthew ne dit rien, presque ennuyé. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude. Avant qu'il ne quitte le rayon, Phoenix manifesta sa propre présence d'un miaulement rauque, rappelant à son maître d'en profiter pour remplir ses propres réserves. Encore une fois, America marmonna que ce n'était pas juste.

Pour le "consoler" dira-t-on, bien qu'en réalité c'était plus pour ne plus l'entendre se plaindre, Angleterre lui proposa d'en profiter pour aller chercher de quoi préparer le repas du soir. Alfred ne se fit pas attendre pour choisir le menu sans demander l'avis à qui que ce soit. Quand l'aîné le lui reprocha, l'américain se retourna vers son frère.

- De la glace au dessert, ça te va, Maffew ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Pas si bête qu'il n'y paraît, le gamin.

Ils rentrèrent alors. Enthousiaste, Alfred s'amusa à marcher à l'envers sur un muret alors que Matthew s'inquiétait de le voir tomber tout en tenant Mapple dans ses bras. Le chaton, ressentant l'angoisse de son jeune maître, comprit qu'il y avait une forme de danger sans pour autant en saisir le sens, et cacha le bout de son museau sous ses petites pattes en retroussant ses oreilles en arrière. Ce comportement ne rassura pas du tout la colonie canadienne.

Pourtant, leur tuteur ne semblait absolument pas s'en faire. Après tout, au tout début de la colonisation américaine, il avait aussi eut le tord de s'inquiéter à chaque fois qu'America se mettait dans des situations risquées, mais celles-ci arrivaient tellement souvent qu'Angleterre comprit que ça ne servait à rien. De toute façon, ce gamin avait la tête dure. Phoenix, en revanche, essayait de prévenir son maître d'une autre forme de danger que l'humain _-enfin, l'Empire-_ ne comprit pas.

À ses pieds, alors qu'Angleterre portait les sacs des différents achats, Hero s'accrochait comme il pouvait de ses petites griffes sur celui dans lequel il avait reniflé son futur casse-croûte. Ah non, ce n'était pas le sac de _Cat's Food_, mais les repas de son maître et du souffre-douleur de celui-ci _-car oui, ce chat n'a pas tout à fait compris la relation entre les deux colonies-_. Pourtant, affamé comme il l'était, il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche face à de la nourriture d'humain et le petit félin continua de s'acharner avec ses petits crocs. Jusqu'à la victoire.

- Alfred, tu vas tomber ... S'enquit Canada.  
- Mais non, voyons ! Je suis le meilleur après tout, un ... Hero !

Non, ce n'était pas sa phrase culte qu'il venait de hurler. Non, il n'avait pas finit ce qu'il voulait dire. Non, il n'allait pas pardonner à son chat si il touchait à son steak de bœuf ! Pourtant, Hero courrait sur ses petites pattes avec la pièce de viande, témoignant ainsi de son enthousiasme d'avoir réussi à échapper à la surveillance de ces humains _-enfin ...-_ bien qu'il accéléra la cadence lorsqu'il aperçut l'enfant en colère le poursuivre. Il ne comprenait pas !

**Après tout, le chien a des maîtres, mais le chat des esclaves, non ?**

Derrière les deux américains, Matthew s'inquiéta encore plus _-une chance que la voiture telle que nous la connaissons n'existait pas à l'époque-_ et Angleterre réagit enfin en comprenant ce que Phoenix avait tenté vainement de lui dire.

- Ah, _bloody cat_ ! Râla-t-il en voyant l'ampleur des dégâts.  
- Il y a un problème ? Demanda le jeune canadien en s'arrêtant et comprenant le problème de manière dégourdie. Je peux me rendre utile ?

Pendant un instant, Angleterre fut traversé d'une envie d'étreindre sa colonie tant la gentillesse et l'attention dont Matthew faisait preuve l'aidait à combattre le stress et l'angoisse que lui faisait subir Alfred en quasi-permanence. _Oh god, how this child is cute and kind !_

- C'est gentil, Matthew, sourit l'aîné en lui caressant les cheveux d'un air reconnaissant. Tu veux bien porter un des sacs, s'il te plaît ?

Canada acquiesça. Il aimait beaucoup rendre service, il aimait se sentir utile. Exister au-delà de l'ombre de l'exaspérant américain. Heureux pour pas grand chose, Matthew déposa Mapple qui ne perdit pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait, et prit un des sacs. Angleterre lui avait évidemment confié le plus léger, celui des jouets, mais il n'était pas nécessaire que la colonie le sache.

- Ah, c'est pas vrai !

C'était Alfred. À force d'avoir couru, l'enfant était sortit du champ de vision de ses proches mais au timbre de sa voix, on le devinait plus angoissé et inquiet qu'en colère, celle-ci ayant totalement disparue au profit de la peur. Or, America n'avait jamais peur de rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Interrogea Matthew alors que Mapple se collait contre les jambes de son petit maître.

Ne comprenant pas plus que l'enfant, Angleterre lui prit la main et commença à courir en direction de la voix d'Alfred tout en prenant garde à ne pas faire trébucher sa colonie nordique. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire puisque, bien que terrifié pour son jumeau, Canada n'était pas très rapide comparé à l'Empire Britannique.

Mapple resta derrière, trop lent sur ses toutes petites pattes pour suivre la cadence des deux humains. Se blessant les coussinets, il s'arrêta et retînt quelques larmes à l'idée d'être oublié en arrière. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la peau de sa nuque s'étirer et son corps être levé du sol pour prendre de la vitesse. Phoenix le porta et prit quelques raccourcis pour atteindre les nations.

Les deux félins rejoignirent leur maître là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, face à un vieil arbre centenaire dans un champ. Phoenix reconnut le garnement qui s'amusait à lui tirer les moustaches dans son sommeil, peu enjoué, et déposa le chaton aux côtés du plus sage.

- Dis, Engwand, il est coincé ? Marmonna le petit Alfred en montrant la cime de l'arbre du doigt et en retenant quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux azurés. Il va pas rester là-haut, hein ?

Son déjeuner avait complètement disparu de son esprit. Ce qui le préoccupait maintenant était la petite boule de poils blancs qui s'accrochait à une branche. Hero, voulant fuir avec son trophée, ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il commençait à grimper. Et il ne savait pas du tout comment descendre.

- À un moment, il a faillit tomber de l'arbre en glissant, et quand il s'est rattrapé, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait s'écraser par terre, et ...

Alfred était véritablement inquiet. Mis à part lorsqu'Angleterre devait absolument partir vers l'Europe, Matthew aurait juré ne jamais l'avoir vu pleurer. Quoique, il y avait aussi lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars, ce qui arrivait relativement souvent lorsque l'américain réclamait une histoire d'horreur à son tuteur.

- Il faut monter le chercher, conclut juste l'île britannique.  
- Ok, j'y vais ! S'exclama alors la colonie américaine en séchant ses larmes du revers de sa manche.  
- Attends, un peu, toi !

Angleterre rattrapa le morveux par le col de son vêtement avant qu'il ne fasse réellement une bêtise et le ramena à côté de son jumeau. Il s'agenouilla face à l'enfant et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu restes ici, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves coincé là-haut comme Hero, d'accord ?

Le petit américain voulut refuser. Après tout, c'était lui qui devait sauver les autres, non ? Mais, bien qu'accédant souvent à ses requêtes, cette fois Angleterre était intransigeant. De nouvelles perles salées allaient succéder aux premières lorsqu'America reçut un vêtement kaki sur le nez.

- Tu peux me tenir ma veste le temps que j'aille le chercher ? L'interrogea l'aîné bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.  
- Évidemment, Engwand ! Je suis un héros, après tout !

Angleterre sourit. Il confia ensuite les autres sacs à Matthew qui se demandait si ce n'était pas trop dangereux. Pourtant, il y avait deux raisons pour lesquelles l'enfant ne devait pas s'en faire. Premièrement, il avait affaire à l'Empire Britannique, l'une des plus grandes puissances mondiales actuelles, mais qui plus est (bien qu'il l'ignorait sans doute) grimper aux arbres était la spécialité de l'aîné et ce depuis Robin des Bois, voir même avant.

Puis, Angleterre s'attela à la tâche. Le tronc était plutôt facile à escalader, au final. Bien plus que ce qu'il paraissait puisqu'au bout de seulement trois mètres de nombreuses branches pouvait servir de support. Une once de fierté _-un peu orgueilleuse, certes-_ le traversa lorsqu'il vit que les yeux d'America brillait d'admiration. Bon, ça n'arrivait pas souvent aussi. L'île britannique chercha le félin des yeux, et le cri de l'enfant lui indiqua mieux où le petit animal s'était caché.

Il le trouva quelques mètres plus haut sans trop d'efforts. Mais pour que le chaton ose tourner les yeux vers lui, c'était une tout autre histoire. Le petit animal tremblait en se cachant les yeux de ses pattes aux chaussettes noires et miaulait discrètement.

- Hey, viens-là, tenta l'Empire en tendant la main vers lui.

L'animal ne broncha pas.

- Par ici, Hero, allez.  
- Hero, descend maintenant ! Cria America tout en bas.

En tournant la tête au sol, Angleterre se rendit compte que son veston traînait dans la boue. Si il n'avait pas besoin de ses deux mains, il se serait frapper le front en se rappelant qu'il ne devait pas faire confiance à Alfred lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre soin de ses affaires. De son côté, Hero leva le museau, mais ne s'approcha pas davantage de cet étrange humain aux épais sourcils.

- Allez, fais-moi confiance.

Angleterre commençait à perdre patience.

- Oh, _bloody cat, come on_ !

Hero tourna la tête. Inspirer, expirer. Ne pas s'énerver contre un chat. Ce serait une honte pour l'Empire Britannique, tout de même. Soudain, une idée lui vînt comme un éclair de génie. Si il n'était pas plus modeste que ce _bloody frog_ d'outre Manche, Angleterre se serait bien jeté des fleurs. Mais il n'était pas lui, et hors de question de s'abaisser au niveau de ce dévoreur de batracien. Ce n'était pas digne, et d'un gentlemen, et d'un grand Empire, après tout.

Mais cette idée, elle, était formidable. À peine plus haut, le chaton américain avait laissé tomber l'objet de ses convoitises. La nation grimpa le chercher et redescendit agiter le morceau de steak sous son museau.

- Tu en veux ? Interrogea-t-il d'un air sournois. Allez, viens le chercher.

La faim l'emporta sur la peur, l'animal fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de la nation, mais surtout de son précieux repas. Lorsqu'il fut à porter de main, Angleterre attrapa l'animal par la peau du cou, et le cala contre son torse de manière à éviter qu'il ne chute. Car ça, America ne le lui pardonnerait sans doutes jamais et il n'avait pas envie de voir son précieux protégé pleurer. Ça, non.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, il tendit le petit animal à son maître. Le chat, rassuré d'être à nouveau sur la Terre ferme se mit a gambader joyeusement, entraînant Mapple avec lui bien contre son gré. Quand à Angleterre, il eut un regard de regret en ramassant sa veste. Soupir.

- On y va ? Demanda Canada d'une toute petite voix.  
- Pourquoi, t'es pressé ? Interrogea son jumeau soudainement terriblement rassuré en essayant de courir derrière les deux félins.  
- La glace est en train de fondre.

Alors là, c'était l'état d'urgence. L'américain ne laissa pas l'aîné essuyer son vêtement et le traîna lui et son jumeau vers leur résidence. Encore une fois, Phoenix se chargea de ramasser les deux chatons laissés derrière, sans oublier de faire sa toilette au héros qui n'avait pas manqué de couvrir son pelage de résine.

La glace, c'était sacré quand même !


	3. Chapitre 3

_Et voilà le chapitre 3 ~_

_Bon, d'accord, il a du retard sur ce que j'avais promis, mais il en a moins que mes autres promesses, non ? _  
_Quoiqu'il en soit, encore merci à tout ceux qui lise cette fiction, ça me fait très plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture pour ce troisième chapitre ~_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, un sourire parcouru le visage de Matthew en reconnaissant une personne sous le porche. Lorsque le plus vieux l'aperçut à son tour, il ne prit pas la peine de retenir une grimace agacée.

- Papa ! S'écria la petit canadien en se jetant dans les bras de la nation française.  
- Eh, Matthieu, tu vas bien ? La nourriture qu'on te donne ici n'est pas trop immonde ?

Ce fut le moment "bisous-câlin made in France". L'instant guimauve. Mais ce n'était pas Matthew qui allait s'en plaindre tant il était heureux de retrouver son papa. Alfred vînt le saluer à son tour, avec toute la politesse dans laquelle Angleterre l'avait élevé.

- Salut, Francis ! Fit-il du haut de sa petite taille en bombant le torse.  
- Salut, Alfred, lui répondit le blond en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tiens, t'as grandit toi aussi !  
- _Hello_.

Ce fut le seul mot dont le gratifia Angleterre. Chaque mois, c'était le même cinéma. Depuis qu'il était parvenu à devenir le tuteur légal de la colonie canadienne, France, bien que perdant, avait insisté, ensuite supplié, puis menacé, bref avait tout tenté pour obtenir au moins un droit de visite. À force de l'entendre à tue-tête du matin jusqu'au soir, Angleterre avait finit par abandonner. Enfin, c'est surtout lorsque Francis eut la merveilleuse idée de mélanger une énorme cuillère à soupe de gros sel à son thé en se faisait prisonnier dans le navire pirate de son ennemi.

Depuis, l'Empire Britannique ne faisait plus de quartiers.

- Je rêve ou ta cuisine a encore empiré avec le temps ? Se moqua le français en voyant le steak couvert de feuilles et de terre. Je te préviens, tu fais manger ça à mon adorable Matthieu, et tu peux faire tes adieux à Big Ben.

Il avait l'air à moitié sérieux, quand même. Quand la santé de son ancien protégé était en jeu, il était prêt à tout. Alors qu'Angleterre allait s'énerver et America éclater de rire en voyant son expression, le véritable fautif arriva sur le bout de ses petites pattes, très vite suivit par Phoenix et Mapple. France écarquilla les yeux lorsque Hero sauta sur lui comme s'il était un intrus.

- Vous avez récupérez des chats ? Remarqua-t-il presque attendrit par la manière dont le plus petit se frottait au jambes du canadien pour être mit hors de portée du second chaton.  
- C'est Mapple, présenta Matthew en portant le chaton.

Francis serra la patte du petit chat au lui disant bonjour de son beau langage de l'amour, tandis qu'Angleterre jeta les yeux au ciel.

- Et lui, le héros du monde, the Super Cat, ou Americat comme tu préfères, c'est Hero ! S'écria à son tour Alfred alors que son compagnon à quatre pattes accompagna l'exclamation d'un énorme miaulement.

Cette fois, ce fut Phoenix qui leva les yeux au ciel. Le félin britannique n'aimait pas trop le surplus d'animation et il estimait avoir fait assez de bonnes actions pour la journée en ramenant les deux plus jeunes lorsque c'était nécessaire. De plus, il ignorait pourquoi, mais cet humain barbu qui sentait la grenouille ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Peut-être était-ce du aux mauvaises ondes qui émanaient de son maître en la présence de cet individu ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'apprêtait à rentrer par une fenêtre ouverte lorsqu'il reconnut une odeur familière.

- Tu comptes pas rester éternellement, au moins ? Demanda Angleterre mimant l'ennui le plus profond.

De toute façon, s'il ne le mettait pas déjà à la porte, c'était pour le bien de Matthew, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ? Il n'y avait aucune raison, après tout, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Je crois bien que si, Arthur, voyons ! Répondit alors le français. De toute façon, c'est évident que tu as besoin de mon aide ~  
- Comme si j'avais besoin de toi ! S'emporta l'Empire alors que les deux colonies observaient le spectacle avec leurs compagnons. Tu te surestimes,_ frog_ !  
- En attendant, c'est bien ta veste qui a profité d'un bain de boue, non ?

Angleterre siffla entre ses dents. Deux règles s'imposaient dans son esprit. L'une venait de sa logique et son expérience : ne pas faire confiance à Alfred pour prendre soin des affaires des autres. L'autre était l'expression de son self-contrôle : ne pas frapper ce _bloody frog_ devant Matthew, ne pas frapper ce _bloody frog_ devant Matthew, ne pas ...

- Ok, j'abdique temporairement, soupira Arthur.  
- Youpi, de la cuisine française, s'exclama l'américain pensant encore et toujours par son estomac.  
- C'est gentil, marmonna le concerné ironiquement. Aurais-tu donc l'amabilité de bien vouloir me montrer ma chambre, s'il te plaît ?  
- Tu dors dans l'écurie, évidemment !

France fit mine d'être vexé. Certes, son vieil ami Molière lui avait démontré à quel point le théâtre de comédie pouvait être une force _-Francis s'était alors arrangé pour lui trouver une place à la cour-_ mais ses deux jeunes frères italiens, surtout Feliciano d'ailleurs, étaient très branchés tragédies. Et selon le plus grand dévoreur de pâtes du monde, il était un acteur dramatique incroyable. Dommage qu'Angleterre ne se faisait plus avoir depuis longtemps. Enfin, ce fait n'empêchait pas Francis de lui reprocher cette "froideur" autant qu'il le pouvait. Après tout, Arthur détestait ça, c'était donc une bonne raison de le faire, non ?

- Insensible, cœur de pierre, ça t'arrangerait bien que je tombe malade en dormant dans le froid !  
- Il fait aussi chaud que l'été de chez toi ! S'écria l'anglais agacé.  
- _You're so heartless_ ~

Ah non ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa propre langue pour le critiquer, par contre ! Agacé, l'Empire ouvrit la porte en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les critiques de son ennemi qui semblaient au passage bien faire rire les deux plus jeunes. Seulement, deux créatures sortirent à une vitesse tout simplement phénoménale sans prendre garde à leur entourage, bousculant Matthew au passage qui tomba sur le derrière.

- Ça va, Maffew ? Interrogea Alfred en l'aidant à se relever.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'étonna le petit canadien en évitant de préciser à son frère qu'il lui tordait presque le bras _-c'est l'intention qui compte, après tout-_.

Ce que c'était ? Tout simplement la répercussion des caractères et des disputes quasi-permanentes de leurs aînés sur leurs compagnons à fourrure. Phoenix s'était précipité à l'extérieur en fuyant son poursuivant à toute allure, et ce chat était capable de courir vite lorsqu'il le voulait. Il se précipita dans un arbre, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, en jetant un regard presque assassin à la créature qui l'avait poursuivit.

- Eh, Engwand, ton chat aussi va rester coincé, maintenant ! Remarqua America.  
- Mais non, Phoenix sait grimper aux arbres lui, le rassura l'aîné cherchant plutôt à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Pendant qu'Angleterre disait ces mots, on aurait cru apercevoir Hero bouder avant de chercher à attirer l'attention de son maître en tirant sur son vêtement. Mais ses petits crocs était encore trop faible pour que l'américain ne le sente. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le chaton que l'île britannique avait visé, mais bien le félin français qui observait son rival à fourrure du bas du tronc. Il suffisait de voir le regard moqueur que l'anglais lançait à son rival.

- Merlin sait grimper, voyons, il est juste trop raffiné pour pratiquer ce genre d'activité, expliqua France en replaçant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste charmeur.

Il fallait toujours que ce bloody _bastard_ ait le dernier mot !

- Il ne sait pas grimper, j'en suis sûr, reprit Angleterre.  
- Il sait que la résine est difficile à retirer d'un pelage aussi soyeux que le sien ~

Pendant que les deux adultes se disputaient, Canada et America s'approchèrent de l'arbre avec leurs propres félins. De la même manière que Matthew hésitait et qu'Alfred courrait presque, Hero se précipita vers les grosses racines _-ayant complètement oublié sa précédente mésaventure-_ et Mapple restait derrière son maître.

Le chat de Francis était un persan au très long pelage blanc rappelant les œufs montés en neige avec un fin museau surmonté de petites moustaches. Son poil ondulé n'était pas sans rappeler les longs cheveux soignés de son maître évidemment, et celui-ci avait trouvé de bon goût de lui attacher un tout petit ruban de ses couleurs favorites : le bleu, le blanc et le rouge. Bien sûr, la nation française ne se doutait pas encore qu'il s'agirait des couleurs de son futur drapeau de 1794.

Le félin gardait les yeux vers les branches dans lesquelles Phoenix avait trouvé refuge loin de son museau trop curieux. Mais le chat était plutôt patient, il avait donc décidé d'attendre que l'animal au pelage mi-blanc mi-roux daigne descendre de son propre chef. De toute façon, il n'était pas question de devoir se salir, son maître le lui avait assez souvent répéter et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

Pourtant, pour l'une des premières fois de son existence féline, Merlin abandonna sa poursuite du chat britannique car deux petites frimousses attirèrent son attention. Non pas les deux humains _-enfin, colonies-_, bien qu'il savait Matthew très affectif et qu'il appréciait les caresses de l'enfant. C'étaient les deux petits museaux qui avaient attiré son attention. Les deux petits curieux étaient naturellement venus vers lui. Le chat devait penser quelque chose comme "si seulement cela pouvait servir d'exemple à l'autre tête de mule là-haut".

Les trois chats firent connaissance sous le regard des deux colonies curieuses. Merlin nettoya le pelage de Mapple d'un coup de langue affectif sur le museau alors que Hero était déjà en train de lui tirer le bout des oreilles. Selon Matthew, c'était mignon à observer. Mais Phoenix ne se laissa pas attendrir par la scène et resta hors d'atteinte. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Hero se décide à une nouvelle tentative de grimpe avec ses petites griffes, il fut contraint de descendre l'en empêcher.

Et c'est le moment que choisit Merlin pour reprendre sa cible en chasse. Mais tout en portant le chaton, la vitesse de Phoenix était largement diminuée, d'autant que Hero n'était pas le chaton le plus léger du monde. Loin de là. Alors que le regard du chat français signifiait "ça y'est, tu as finit de me fuir ?", Phoenix fut rassuré de voir son maître et l'humain qui sentait la grenouille arriver. Il ne réfléchit pas, et bondit dans les bras du britannique avant de se percher sur ses épaules, hérissant le poil, hors d'atteinte du persan.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, toi ?! S'étonna Angleterre s'en comprendre.

L'Empire n'avait pas non plus la chance que son félin ait pensé à rentrer ses griffes. Non, étant face à un "ennemi", son instinct de prédateur l'avait contraint à sortir ses armes. Ignorant ce fait, Arthur lui retira Hero des crocs et le rendit à son petit maître. Étonnamment, le chaton semblait amusé.

- Alors, il t'ennuie déjà, cette tête de mule ? Interrogea Francis en prenant Merlin dans ces bras. En même temps, je te comprends, il a l'air d'avoir aussi mauvais caractère que quelqu'un de ma connaissance.

Heureusement pour lui, même surmonté d'épais sourcils, le regard ne pouvait pas tuer.

- Tss, rentrons, marmonna le britannique.

Alors qu'il se retourna pour partir, Merlin en profita pour tenter d'attraper la queue au pelage roux de Phoenix, mais celui-ci n'apprécia absolument pas et poussa un miaulement d'agacement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore, ce rat ?!  
- Mais non, Engwand, c'est un chat, remarqua Alfred fier d'étaler sa science pour une fois.  
- Je crois qu'il sait, admit Canada en prenant Mapple dans ses bras à son tour et en enfouissant son visage d'enfant dans le pelage de son animal.

De son côté, Francis bien que témoin de "l'agression" était évidemment du côté de sa "bestiole dévoreuse de grenouille" selon l'anglais.

- Mais voyons, c'est un geste affectif, Arthur.  
- Ton chat est un prédateur sexuel ! S'exclama Angleterre en adressant un lourd regard de reproche à son ennemi tout en caressant le pelage de Phoenix.  
- C'est un charmeur, ça n'a rien à voir, soupira le français semblant s'amuser des critiques du britannique.

Comme pour le prouver, le chat français se léchait une patte pour remettre correctement son poil étincelant. Il semblait même qu'il adressait un regard de défi à Phoenix.

- Tss, fut la seule remarque de l'Empire Britannique.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux colonies s'empressèrent d'ouvrir leurs achats les yeux émerveillés, prouvant par la même occasion qu'ils avaient une petite quantité de sang français dans les veines. D'ailleurs, Francis vînt voir par curiosité. Hero ne se fit par prier pour récupérer l'objet de ses fantasmes les plus fous, à savoir le steak.

- Pff, marmonna America au lieu de poursuivre son animal de peur qu'il ne se réfugie une nouvelle fois là où il ne fallait pas. Et qu'est-ce qu'on va manger, nous ?!

La moue qu'il faisait était étrangement adorable, mais celle de Canada exprimait une forme de dégoût. Son frère avait réellement l'intention de manger ce steak après toutes les aventures que celui-ci avait subit ?

- Voyons Alfred, intervînt le blond. Maintenant que grand frère France est là, penses-tu vraiment manquer de bonne nourriture ?

Il avait insisté sur le mot "bonne nourriture" et son regard ajoutait presque la même lueur de défi que son chat pour Angleterre qui fit mine ne l'ignorer comme l'avait fait Phoenix plus tôt. Le point positif, America avait retrouvé le moral. Le point négatif, il n'en était que plus bruyant.

De son côté, le canadien ouvrait discrètement les autres sacs, indifférent à la scène que faisait son jumeau. Enfin, il aimait tout de même l'idée de se réveiller tous les matins avec la bonne odeur des pancakes au sirop de son papa, plutôt qu'avec celle de poêle qui brûle, mais il ne le dirait pas, par respect pour les efforts qu'Arthur faisait même si les résultats ne suivaient pas. Matthew chercha plutôt le panier qu'il avait choisi pour Mapple et chercha l'endroit adéquat.

Il entra donc dans sa chambre _-car lui et Alfred avaient des chambres séparés sinon jamais l'américain ne le laisserait dormir tranquille et non ce ne sont pas des insinuations à quelque chose de pervers- _et choisit simplement d'installer son félin au pied de son lit.

En bas, tandis qu'Arthur cherchait tant bien que mal à empêcher Alfred de rattraper Hero caché sous une commode _-oui, il avait changé d'avis-_ Francis choisit d'aller voir ce que faisait son ancien protégé avant de défaire ses quelques _-?-_ baguages. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la petite colonie nordique, il frappa quelque chose qui tomba par terre.

- Matthieu ?! S'exclama-t-il en relevant l'enfant, confus. Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais derrière la porte ! Grand frère ne t'a pas fait trop mal, au moins ?!  
- Je vais bien, papa, répondit simplement le canadien.

Malgré ses dires, Francis ne s'empêcha pas d'embrasser le front de son ancien protégé comme pour une quelconque guérison. Le sourire de l'enfant en valait le coup, après tout. Néanmoins, le visage qu'afficha son ancien fils le surprit un peu. Autrefois encore, il aurait certes prononcé les mêmes mots, mais des petites larmes seraient monté et il aurait lutté en vain pour les empêcher de couler.

Son Matthieu devenait plus courageux, plus brave. Il grandissait.

Bon, il ne ferait pas la guerre à Angleterre pendant le repas qu'en à l'éducation qu'il donnait à son enfant. Les miaulements de Merlin le rappelèrent en bas après qu'il eut discuter un peu avec son fils. Il semblait que le félin avait eut la mauvaise idée de venir se frotter trop près de Phoenix et que celui-ci avait répliqué toutes griffes dehors, sans lésiner sur l'utilisation des crocs. Pour preuve, le persan se jeta sur son maître lorsque celui-ci descendit suivit de près par Matthew.

- Angleterre ! S'énerva enfin le français. Ton sac à puces a la rage ou quoi ?  
- Pardon ?! Tu te prends pour qui, _bloody frog_ ?! Répliqua le concerné qui n'avait absolument aucun connaissance de la scène et considérant ces accusations comme infondées.

S'en suivit une mini dispute entre les deux adultes que les colonies observèrent. Alfred s'amusait, Matthew s'inquiétait. Finalement, les adultes par si adultes que ça finirent par s'arrêter lorsque l'estomac d'Alfred se fit trop bruyant. Arthur se dirigea donc, non sans une dernière pic pour son rival, vers l'argenterie et commença à mettre la table. Étonnamment, bien qu'il était un cuisinier médiocre, la fabrication d'argenterie de qualité semblait faire partie de ses points forts.

- Au fait, je dors toujours dans l'écurie ? Interrogea le français en passant un bras derrière la nuque de l'Empire tout prenant garde à ne pas marché sur un des deux chats rivaux qui se poursuivait entre leurs jambes.  
- Évidemment, s'écria Angleterre encore fâché en plaçant les couverts en argent. À quel moment ai-je dis le contraire, _stupid_ ?!  
- Tu sais, Arthur, je serais le premier embêté si, à cause du froid, je devais m'incruster dans ton lit en pleine nuit, et ...  
- La chambre des visiteurs est libre.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Coucou, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ~_

_Voilà le chapitre 4 de Vie de Chats, en espérant encore qu'il vous plaise. Encore une fois, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me laisse leurs avis, merci à Dragonna, KsoMendokze, Ellio C. Dutt, puppydog2 et Loupiote54. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !_

_Je sais qu'encore une fois, j'ai mis du temps à poster, et pourtant, je ne pensais pas mettre cette fiction à jour avant au moins les vacances de Février, mais bon ~_

_Enfin, bonne lecture !_

* * *

******Chapitre 4**

- Je rêve, à peine arrivé que déjà tu n'arrives pas à t'empêcher de préparer la cuisine !

La voix d'Angleterre s'était voulue sévère, ce qui avait plus ou moins réussit. Mais le cuisinier connaissant son interlocuteur depuis fort longtemps était loin d'être prit au dépourvu. Il répondit innocemment avec un sourire digne de ses futures publicités pour dentifrice :

- Voyons, ton égo surdimensionné n'aurait pas supporter de me préparer le repas.  
- Je peux te servir du foin, tu sais, rétorqua le britannique d'un ton acide.  
- Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que tu prépares, mon cher ~

Une veine faillit éclater sur le front de l'Empire. Mais s'énerver aurait été donner raison à son adversaire, et ça, jamais. Plutôt mourir ! Phoenix vînt voir son maître et se mit à ronronner lorsqu'Arthur lui caressa la nuque, tout en restant en hauteur. Oui, ce chat était comme son maître, il aimait être au-dessus des autres. Non, cette affirmation n'a rien de sexuel, c'est seulement son complexe de supériorité.

- De toute façon, Arty, tu n'étais pas levé quand Alfred et Matthew m'ont demandé le petit déjeuner.  
- _Don't call me Arty, you stupid_ ! Et la faute à qui si je n'étais pas levé !?  
- Enfin, surtout Alfred, j'avoue.  
- _Don't ignore me_ !  
- Je les ai envoyé me chercher des pommes pour une tarte, alors** Arty**, sois un ange et vas les aider ~

Evidemment, Angleterre n'épargna pas son ennemi en insultes anglophones, bien au contraire. Quoique, leur effet était quelque peu dilué puisque le français connaissait son Arthur par coeur ; c'était sa façon à lui d'être affectif. Enfin, Francis espérait néanmoins qu'il témoignait son affection aux deux colonies différement, il n'était pas question que son Matthieu devienne aussi vulgaire !

- Et pour répondre à ta question, si tu n'étais pas levé, ce n'est absolument pas ma faute comme tu semble me l'accuser ! Je ne t'ai rien fait, hier soir, que je sache !

La nation française avait levé les yeux de la pâte qu'elle était en train de malaxer alors qu'il accordait toujours sa plus grande concentration à ses plats. N'était-ce pas là la preuve que pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué de voir son rival devenir rouge tomate, comme dirait Antonio ? Son sourire faussement pervers, juste provocateur avec un énorme sous-entendu sur les lèvres, suffisait ensuite à énerver son anglais.

- _You, bloody hell _! C'est ta faute si j'ai dû envoyer un coursier prendre la mer pour prévenir ton roi que tu n'étais pas retenu prisonnier sur mes terres ! Manquerait plus que la guerre éclate !  
- Allez, Arty, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que l'idée de m'avoir pour prisonnier te répugne ? Je n'y croirais pas, surtout si l'on prend en compte à quel point Grand Frère France est magnifique ~  
- _Go to hell_ ...

Ce furent les seuls mots que l'île britannique parvînt à articuler. Pourquoi Francis devait être aussi épuisant dès le matin ? De plus, pourquoi était-il si frivole avec un sujet si sérieux que la guerre ? C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il lui fallait, pourtant, si il en jugeait par l'instabilité reignant chez lui à l'heure actuelle. Non, il ne s'était pas renseigné par inquiétude, mais parce-que Matthew voulait des nouvelles de son papa ... Et parce-qu'il fallait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur son ennemi. Voilà, c'est ça. Tout bon stratège le sait.

- Tu sais que tu es libre de partir quand tu veux, pourtant, et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! S'écria une nouvelle fois l'anglais en sortant de la cuisine.  
- Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon petit Canada !

Il fallait que ça arrive. Quand Francis entrait en mode "Papa gâteux", plus aucune discussion intelligente n'était envisageable. Sur ce, Arthur et Phoenix furent mis dehors à coups de pieds _-enfin presque-_. La cuisine est un lieu sacré, après tout, non ?

Parrallèlement, alors que les deux adultes pas si adultes que ça par moment avaient une discussion des plus matures, évidemment, les colonies nord-américaines s'attelaient avec entrain à la tâche que leur papa français leur avait donné. Matthew y était aller confiant et tout heureux de rendre service à son papa chéri, d'autant qu'il raffolait beaucoup de ses gâteaux aux fruits. Quant à Alfred, il raffolait manger, et il était toujours enthousiaste, de toute façon.

Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs essais à sauter pour atteindre les pommes rouges dans les branches, les deux enfants durent se résigner à trouver un autre moyen. Grimper fut le premier. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'excellente idée de Hero avant d'être rattrapé par son maître.

- Non, tu bouges pas ! Fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras avant de le reposer sur le sol. Si tu te coinces encore en haut, déjà ce sera pas du tout héroïque, et en plus Engwand se moquerait de moi !

Canada observait le spectacle en silence. Le félin semblait comprendre l'information, si l'on en jugeait à la lueur qui brillait dans ses prunelles. Mais l'on se rappelait qu'il s'agissait d'un animal ne maîtrisant pas le language des hommes lorsque celui-ci sortait ses petites griffes pour faire tout le contraire de ce que lui ordonnait America.

- Alfred a enfin trouvé plus tétû que lui, soupira Matthew en s'asseyant sur le sol.

Mapple juste à ses côté observait aussi, peu rassuré. Il vînt se caler contre son maître, attendant la suite des évênements. Finalement, puisque Hero tenait absolument à grimper, le seul moyen de l'en dissuader était de le faire avant lui, selon America. C'est ainsi que la colonie s'acharnait sur le tronc comme un diable pour monter un peu. Mais lui, il n'avait pas de griffes.

- Alfred, arrête, tu vas te blesser ! S'inquiéta légèrement son jumeau.  
- Mais non, si Engwand peut le faire, moi aussi !

Sa force de volonté forçait le respect. Seulement grâce à elle, l'enfant parvînt à monter à peu près un mètre sur le tronc, inquiétant et impressionnant à la fois son voisin du Nord. Enfin, un mètre sur les trois mètres qu'il lui restait à monter, c'était encore peu. D'autant qu'il retomba sur le sol, les fesses les premières, arrachant un hoquet inquiet à Matthew.

- Al', est-ce que ça va ?

Physiquement, il semblait indemne. Physiquement seulement. Il gonfla les joues, et Hero recula devant l'air sérieux de son petit maître.

- C'est pas un tronc d'arbre qui va faire la loi chez moi !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il donna un fort coup de son petit poing dans le tronc en question. Il resta un moment sans bouger, l'expression trop concentré pour être la sienne, mais quelques pommes tombèrent sur le sol sous la bousculade qu'avait provoqué le choc. Matthew retînt un soupir admiratif. Pourtant, les quelques fruits qui étaient maintenant par terre eurent raison de lui. Même s'il était un idiot, son frère pouvait être impressionnant, parfois. Une petite once de jalousie lui serra le coeur.

- Bien joué, Alfred ! S'exclama-t-il tout de même en se relevant et en toute bonne foi.

L'américain ne bougea pas. Il y avait fort à parier que de nombreux héros de comics se sont ensuite inspiré de cette pose tellement classe par la suite ! Enfin ...

- Mais ça fait mal !

Il venait de crier et faisait de son mieux pour souffler sur sa main endolorie pour faire partir cette sensation désagréable. Il ne savait pas qu'être classe nécessitait un passage par la douleur. Quelques perles chutèrent le long de ses joues. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant, après tout.

- Bah, au moins, j'en ai fait tombé, se rassura-t-il lui même en séchant ses larmes rebelles.

Les héros ne pleurent pas après tout.

- Pas vrai qu'on est les meilleurs, Hero ?! S'exclama la colonie en prenant son compagnon dans les bras.

Matthew gonfla les joues à son tour et prit un air blessé qui pouvait se traduire par "c'est bon, en rajoute pas non plus". Regard auquel America répondit par un sourire remplit de défi.

- Tu essayes ? Interrogea-t-il, conscient que son jumeau n'avait pas la même force physique que lui.

Évidemment, l'enfant aux ascendances françaises refusa d'abord. Premièrement parce-que le défi était stupide. Secondement parce-qu'il connaissait mieux ses points forts et ses points faibles que son voisin du Sud. Et taper dans les arbres ne faisait pas partit de ses spécialités. Mais quand America commença à le qualifier d'être fragile, il se reprit, blessé dans son amour propre.

Mais lorsqu'il frappa l'arbre, pas une feuille ne trembla alors qu'il sentit son poing se briser. Tout ça pour ça ! Et encore, le plus insupportable était de supporter le rire bruyant de son frère.

- T'as pas le droit de te moquer ! Se vexa la colonie canadienne.  
- Bien sûr que si, t'as même pas su en faire tomber une seule !  
- Et alors ?  
- Et alors t'es faible, Maffew, c'est tout !

Tout en prononçant ces derniers mots, il lui tira la langue avec toute la maturité qu'il possédait et se retourna en gonflant les joues. Il avait toujours le dernier mot avec tout le monde _-sauf quand Angleterre était vraiment très fâché, ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas avec lui-_, et encore plus avec son frère ! Il l'entendit gémir un tout petit peu de déception, mais refusa de se retourner, montrant bien qu'il boudait. Puis, le silence. C'était la solution qu'avait trouvé son jumeau pour se venger, l'ignorer ?

Encore quelques minutes, Canada ne disait rien. Certes, il était souvent silencieux, mais rarement quand ils venaient de se disputer. Et puis, il avait la larme facile. Pourquoi n'insistait-il pas plus ? Alfred en fut vexé, mais refusa toujours de tourner la tête vers lui. Non, non et non ! Les héros ne pliaient jamais !

Pourtant, le peu d'attention que lui accorder son petit frère commençait sérieusement à le blesser. C'était pas juste après tout, et encore une fois, il serra les poings pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Mais sa faculté de concentration n'étant pas celle de ses citoyens les plus assidus, son esprit se détourna vers une branche qui venait de lui tomber dessus. En levant les yeux vers le feuillage, il aperçut le pelage roux de Phoenix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?! L'interrogea-t-il.

Mais le chat semblait regarder derrière l'enfant. Les rires qu'America commençait à entendre forcèrent quelques peu la main à son intuition et il se retourna pour apercevoir le sourire éblouissant de Canada.

- J'en ai plus que toi, Alfred ! S'exclama l'enfant à la boucle en lui tendant le panier qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux remplie des fruits juteux et sucrés.

La première réaction de la colonie américaine en croisant ces yeux émeraudes fut :

- Engwand, sale traître !

C'est ainsi qu'Angleterre, pour avoir aider son petit canadien à attraper les pommes que lui avaient demandé son papa en le portant jusqu'à la bonne hauteur et ainsi en mettre plein la vue à ce jumeau qui se moquait trop souvent de lui, se retrouvait attaquer par les petits poings de l'américain. Les plus jeunes étaient tellement prévisibles, parfois. En se faisant cette réflexion, il n'avait même pas conscience que France se faisait la même à son égard, mais passons.

- Pourquoi tu l'as aidé, ça fausse le match, ça !  
- Quel match ? S'interrogea le canadien qu'Arthur fit descendre de ses bras.  
- C'est pas juste, continua de marmonner l'enfant.

Levant les yeux au ciel, l'Empire ébouriffa les cheveux de sa colonie américaine, puis en fit de même pour le canadien.

- Allez, Alfred, au lieu de râler, fais-moi voir ton poing.  
- Je vais bien ! S'exclama la gamin en tourna le dos.

Angleterre soupira avant de jeter un œil sur la main de Matthew qui, lui, n'était pas rebuté à la simple idée d'être soigné pour s'être blessé. Par chance, il n'avait pas frappé assez fort pour se faire réellement mal, sa douleur survenait juste sur le coup, rien d'important. Comme quoi, sa conscience savait l'empêcher de reproduire les même bêtises que son frère.

- Arrête de bouder, maintenant, Alfred !

Il dut le forcer à se retourner.

- Je te dis de me donner ta main, insista l'Empire en le forçant à ne pas tourner la tête.  
- Mais je te dis que ça va ! S'exclamait toujours la tête de mule.

Le chaton américain restait caché derrière les jambes de son petit maître, comprenant approximativement la situation. Enfin, il savait surtout que ça sentait mauvais pour celui qui lui servirait son repas, et ça, c'était pas bien. D'un autre côté, pour prouver que sa remarque avait raison d'être, l'île britannique exerça une légère pression sur le poing blessé de la colonie. Alfred fit aussitôt une grimace pour s'empêcher de gémir, ce qui aurait été indigne d'un héros.

- Ça ne fait pas mal ? Vraiment ?  
- Nan !

Observant la scène à côté de sa petite famille, Canada méditait une phrase de son papa français. "Ne joue jamais au plus bête avec ton frère, tu ne pourras jamais gagner". Son _daddy_, en revanche, semblait bien se défendre à ce jeu là. D'ailleurs, il finit par l'emporter puisqu'Alfred accepta qu'il regarde sa main. Et évidemment, l'américain n'avait pas assez de jugeote pour avoir retenu sa force en faisant tomber les fruits et s'était clairement abimé les phalanges.

- Comme c'est surprenant, maugréa le tuteur sur un ton cynique.

Alfred ne répondit pas, tournant la tête sur le côté. Hero, sentant la défaite de son petit maître, se fit le plus petit possible et tenta de s'enfuir vers les branches du pommier. Son cadet, Maple, miaula en sa direction pour le prévenir du danger s'il restait coincé une seconde fois, mais les miaulements du chaton au pelage crème étaient à peine aussi audible que ses ronronnements. Pour la deuxième fois, Phoenix dut aller le chercher, vexé d'être dérangé par le vacarme de la petite boule de poils pendant sa "sieste matinale" _(n'oublions pas que les chats adultes dorment plus de quatre vingt pour cent de leur temps)_.

- Tss, marmonna l'adulte. On va aller te mettre un bandage, ça vaut mieux.  
- Hmngf ...

Prenant de l'avance sur ses futures délires de sauveur du monde face à l'envahisseur, il semblait déjà parler une langue alien.

- Matthew, rends-moi service s'il te plaît, et ramène les pommes à _this bloody fro_ ... à Francis.  
- Oui, _dad_ !

Le canadien s'exécuta sur un ton enjoué. Bien sûr, c'était encore Alfred qui avait le plus l'attention de leur _daddy_ anglais, mais il y avait une raison _-ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas-_ et puis, il avait gagné contre son frère pour la première fois depuis ... Depuis il ne savait plus quand ! En plus, son papa allait préparer une tarte aux pommes, tout pour bien commencer la matinée. Maple l'aida comme il pouvait à ramasser les fruits avec ses petites griffes _-il ne fut pas d'une grande aide pour l'enfant, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non ?-_ et Phoenix avait ramené Hero à l'intérieur en suivant les pas de son maître, histoire que le plus jeune ne s'attire pas plus d'ennuis encore.

- C'est la dernière !

Finalement, n'ayant pas de résultat pas ses griffes, le félin faisait rouler les fruits par le bout de museau et miaulait doucement pour attirer l'attention. C'était lui qui avait ramené le dernier fruit, et sachant qu'il était difficile de vivre le manque d'attention de ses proches, Canada se pencha pour le remercier en le caressant. Il se mit à rire lorsque le chat ronronna.

- Allez, on doit amener les pommes à papa !

Matthew commençait à courir vers la porte, le félin sur les talons. Comme l'enfant ne courrait pas vite, il ne distança pas son compagnon à fourrure. Arrivé au seuil de la porte, il reconnut son ours polaire qui semblait l'attendre, l'air ronchon.

- Kumakichi ? Questionna l'enfant puisqu'en général, l'ours venait rarement de lui-même.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'animal lui demande "t'es qui" comme il le faisait toujours, bien que ce soit à chaque fois aussi blessant, mais il se contenta de se retourner et de partir en ne laissant percevoir que son arrière train. Ne se posant pas plus de question, il apporta les fruits à son père.

- Papa ! S'exclama l'enfant en lui sautant dans les bras. Regarde, les fruits qu'Alfred et moi avons cueillit.  
- C'est un sacré panier, le félicita Francis en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Vous avez tout attrapé tout seuls ?  
- Non, _daddy_ nous a aidé, quand même.

La nation française eut une mine attendrie. Par l'expression de son cher fils, oui, mais aussi parce-que, pour une fois, Angleterre avait accepté de lui rendre service. La dernière fois ne datait pas d'hier !

- Au fait, papa ?  
- Hm ?

L'enfant tira un peu sur la chemise blanche du français pour que celui-ci s'agenouille. Matthew avait besoin que son père soit à sa hauteur pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Tu sais que maintenant, Mapple et Hero sont avec nous, hein ?  
- Bien sûr, voyons.

Un peu plus loin, Merlin était en train d'essuyer les tâches de terre d'un rapide coup de langue affectueux sur le museau du chaton.

- Et ben, je crois que Kumajiro est jaloux.


End file.
